Forever and a Day
by Reilyk
Summary: fem!Naru. I'll write a summary when done. Rating may change. SasuNaru is so overdone. And I've read a few good ShikaNaru stories. So I'm gonna try. I will be slowly working on this, so updates will be random and infrequent.
1. Intro and Early Years

**AN: **Editing and typing up next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I am hoping to get over all my procrastination this year.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be no reason for Itachi to die and Orochimaru would die by snake bite. So there.**

Intro & Early Years

The Sandime looked at the baby in his arms. The child had no family now. No one but a select few liked it. He sighed, tired of his responsibility. When would it be enough? Then the new born opened its eyes. They were a startling cerulean blue. It giggled at him. He let a sad smile through.

"Hello, Naruto."

He checked the infant. A girl. An even larger problem. He truly wished Tsunade was here. He looked at her eyes again.

"We must protect you little one."

He saw Jiraiya coming towards him. The toad sage was obviously sad. Behind him came the Yondime's last student. The young man seemed shocked when he saw the lifeless body of his teacher behind the Third. Naruto gurgled and moved her feet weakly. Jiraiya watched her.

"He succeeded?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"His last wish was for this child to be a hero. We must place protection however. I will care for her until she is old enough to protect herself."

Kakashi ignored them, instead choosing to glare at the baby. It was now sleepily blinking at him. The blue eyes set him off. He made a chidori and rushed at it, his mind not quite understanding the situation or the words. He never reached the child.

Fast Forward- 3 years

Naruto toddled carefully around Ojii-sama's office. He was doing paperwork. She still didn't understand why. The shadow people were mostly ignoring her. One was just watching her. After practicing her walking she sat down near the shadow she thought was watching her. It seemed nice. Then she decided it was time to sleep.

Without another though, she lay down at the nice shadow's feet and slept. It quietly watched her before continuing its duties.

Next Day

Ojii-sama had finally let her go outside! He had put a genjutsu on her that made her look like a boy though. Otherwise, he said really horrible things could happen. She had been around the village like this before. For some reason more and more people glared at her. Today all of them were glaring.

She quickly went to Ichiraku Ramen. The people here never glared, and Ojii-sama had given her some money. While she ordered, a couple seats down a young family was also ordering. While she waited for her food, she watched them. Why didn't she have a Mommy or a Daddy? Then she got her ramen and shook her head.

"Itadakimasu!"

Fast Forward- 2 years

Ojii-sama had told Naruto that he had some really important things to do. Now she was running through the streets. The mob behind her was chasing her. She had only bumped into the pink haired lady. It was getting dark. If she could last until dark, then the nice shadows would come and help her. Then she turned into a nearby alley and froze at the dead end. The mob soon reached her. Before any hits landed though, a shadow jumped down and grabbed her. She hugged it tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She was shaking. Soon they were in Ojii-sama's office. The shadow gently set her down and she bowed to it.

"Thank you Shadow-san"

It nodded at her then looked at Ojii-sama. He seemed surprised. She ran over and hugged him, still shaking. She was so tired now. Their voices were getting farther and farther away. When they disappeared altogether, she looked around. It looked like she was in a giant sewer. She moved forward cautiously.

"Shadow-san! Ojii-sama!"

Her voice echoed. She shivered. Then she bolted. As she ran, she noticed that this tunnel was getting bigger. Finally, she heard someone snoring. Then she saw the big cage. It was pitch black inside. There was a tiny piece of paper high up on the bars. She tilted her head. Who was in there?

"_Hello?_"

The snores continued. She moved closer.

"_Hello!_"

The snores stuttered to a stop. Then a large red eye appeared inside the cage.

"_**Why do you disturb me?**_"

She watched it.

"_Eye-san, where am I?"_

A chuckle echoed through the sewer. Then a large fox appeared. She shivered, a little scared.

"_**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**_"

She frowned.

"_What's that?_"

The fox chuckled again.

"_**A demon, kit.**_"

She carefully looked at him.

"_Why are you here?_"

"_**I was sealed in you.**_"

Her head tilted with confusion.

"_That makes no sense, Kyuubi-san._"

He growled.

"_**OF COURSE is makes no SENSE! I am an all powerful Demon Lord! How could I have been outsmarted by a HUMAN!**_"

Naruto squeaked, tears forming in her eyes. The fox stopped and stared. Then it started to panic. Naruto let out the first wail. He cowered.

"_**Don't cry! Please don't cry. I'm sorry. Uh.**_"

A tail came out and wrapped around her. She paused. After a moment she began to calm down. The fox smelt nice. After a few minutes the tail retreated. She looked up, sniffling.

"_Do _you_ know why I don't have a Mommy or a Daddy?_"

The fox froze. She kept watching her sniffles almost gone. Then he sighed.

"_**Your father died. So did your mother, I assume.**_"

Naruto frowned once again. Then she shrugged. For a moment she stood there. The fox spoke to her.

"_**You can always create a family out of the people you meet.**_"

She looked at him.

"_Then you could be my daddy?_"

He blinked.

"_**Why?**_"

"_Cause you're strong? And if you're a demon then you probably have great stories!_"

Kyuubi chuckled.

"_**Maybe kit. You'll do well.**_"

Then the cage disappeared. For a second, Naruto was smothered in darkness. Then she heard the larks that lived in the tree just outside her room. She opened her eyes and grinned. She finally had a Daddy!

Fast Forward- 2 years

Naruto happily woke up. Today was Itachi nii-san's birthday and she wanted to make it special. With her Daddy's help, she henged into a little girl with brown hair and no whiskers. Giggling with excitement, she left her room and quickly made her way to the weapons store. Ojii-sama had helped her get enough money to get Itachi nii-san's present for this year. She got to the counter and looked around. Where was the store person?

"Hello, little girl. How can I help you?"

She looked at the man, excited.

"Today is my nii-san's birthday. I want to get him a sword!"

The man chuckled.

"Alright. What does he do?"

"He's and ANBU Captain! Nii-san is really busy and told me not to get him anything not useful."

She frowned for a second.

"But I'm going to get him a cool sword. It'll be pretty AND useful. Pretty useful!"

The man chuckled again.

"I think I have just the thing."

He disappeared behind the counter and Naruto looked around. There was a nice set of practice kunai nearby. She watched it sadly. Itachi's present would probably use all of her money, so she would have to wait for another year to get it. She didn't even notice the man come back as she touched one of them. Then she put it back and looked at the counter. Her eyes widened.

"Sugoi! Nii-san will love it!

She watched in wonder as he unsheathed the blade. Naruto gasped as it sparkled in the sun.

"This sword is crafted by me, so it should do well for your nii-san.''

Naruto nodded spastically and pulled out her money pouch. It was almost bursting. She carefully set it on the counter and stared at the sword. She never saw the gentle smile the man gave her before he spoke again.

''It appears you have some extra money. Would you like to get something for yourself?"

She gasped.

"Do I have enough for those practice kunai?''

He nodded and she squealed.

"Yes! I thought I was going to have to wait for another year! Thank you!"

She was soon watching as he wrapped her nii-san's sword and her new practice kunai. Before she left, she hugged the man. Then she bowed and ran out of the store.

Later that day she was talking to Itachi. She was constantly grinning when she told him she had his present. When she gave the sword to him he hugged her.

"Thank you, imouto."

She grinned.

"AND, the person told me that I had extra and I was able to get that nice kunai set."

Itachi smiled slightly.

"Good for you. Now, I need to go. Thank you."

That was the last time she saw her Nii-san.

Fast Forward- 2 months

"Anko nee-san! Where's Itachi nii-san?"

It was her birthday. She hadn't seen her nii-san for several months. Naruto was kind of sad but she didn't show it. Anko kneeled in front of her.

He had to go away."

Naruto pouted. Then she shrugged. At least she had Anko nee-san. Anko was even helping her learn how to be a ninja! Ojii-sama helped her too. Eventually she would see Itachi nii-san again.

Deep in Naruto's mind, Kyuubi chuckled at how Naruto pouted. His kit was doing perfectly fine.


	2. Changes

**AN: **So very sorry about taking so long. I hope to continue with this and finish. Hope. By the way, I am not writing with much of a plan, so I'll try to be consistent. But if I'm not, let me know. Please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. This is the last time I will be putting down a disclaimer. As far as I know, no one who is writing on this website owns any of the stories they write aside from OCs.**

Changes

It had been four years since Itachi had left. Naruto still remembered him and would take his favorite dango to the old Uchiha complex on his birthday. Now it was just after her 12th birthday. Old Man still had her using the genjutsu to make her look like a boy. It didn't make much of a difference. For a moment, she started at the Hokage monument. Why was she so bored? Then she grinned. Time for some fun!

Naruto ran through the village laughing. Then she bumped into Sasuke. He was so… annoying. Avengers just weren't her type. Too much angsty, needy crap. That was only good for casual friends. She grinned.

"Hey, Sasuke! Here, Sasuke!"

After she shoved the paint cans into his arms, she quickly ran away. The look on his face made her laugh. As soon as she was safe, she collapsed into another fit of laughter. She looked up at the monument and laughed even harder. Her sides were hurting. Then Iruka-sensei appeared before her.

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

She squeaked and tried to run away. He was one of the few people who knew she was really a girl. Iruka simply grabbed her black hoodie and yanked her back. She tried to run anyways. He just stood there and waited for her to stop. She kept running… -_-'

"You aren't going anywhere, young lady."

Naruto slumped, gasping for air. It was awkward and hard to run while suspended in the air with your hoodie strangling you. Iruka leaned down next to her.

"You are supposed to be in class."

"But it's lunch time!"

"Now, it is. You missed the written tests."

She turned around and frowned.

"But that's boring!"

"True. However you are dead last in the class."

She pouted.

"Uncle Iruka!"

"If you don't step up, you won't pass."

She shut her mouth. Then she sighed.

"Okay. I'll take the freaking tests…"

Naruto slowly followed her sensei back to the academy.

Later On

She had passed. Barely. Now she sat on the swing and looked at her new head band. It was so shiny. After a moment of thought, she tied it onto her neck. Then Shikamaru walked over to her.

"Hey, man."

She grinned. He was one of her only friends.

"We did it."

"Yeah. Now it'll be even more troublesome."

Shikamaru kept grumbling as he left with his father. Then Naruto left. Tomorrow she would learn who was on her team. As she walked, she whistled. Unaware of the red eyes watching her.

Next Day

Naruto jerked awake and fell off the bed. She cursed. When she looked up, her blue eyes were unfocused and blinking slowly. Her blond hair was sticking every which way and half way to her shoulders. For a moment, she sat there. Her blanket fell off her shoulders and revealed a black tank top. She pulled up a falling strap before standing. In her head, her daddy was wishing her good luck. Then she started getting ready for her new team.

After she are a healthy sandwich (for once, Uncle Iruka would be so proud) she looked at the door. Old Man had said that she could drop the genjutsu. For a moment, she smiled happily. The greatest prank ever. Plus, Shikamaru probably knew. She had laid down enough hints. Naruto touched the headband around her neck. It was time.

One her way, many people stared. Even those who had thrown things at her as she had passed days before were shocked. She grinned at all of them. At the academy, she walked over to Shikamaru and sat down. He sighed.

"Now the others will be troublesome."

She hit him. He frowned at the clouds.

"Troublesome."

Then she got up and went to the classroom with a giggle and a smile. Iruka only looked up and nodded at her. Mizuki frowned.

"What do you think you are doing, Naruto?"

She only grinned. Soon the class was full and the Hokage came in.

"Congratulations on becoming genin. You will receive your teams and start your new routine. Good luck."

Then he left. Naruto zoned until her team was called.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

She blinked in horror. No. when he kept going, she stared at her new teammates with the look of a condemned person. She was sooooooo screwed. After all the other teams had been picked up by their sensei's she looked at her team. A harpie and an avenger. The match made in hell. What had she done to deserve this? Naruto got down on her knees.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, Kami-sama. I'll do whatever, just help me get rid of them."

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

She ignored the avenger and kept praying. Then Sakura interrupted.

"Will you take the henge off, you jerk?"

She ignored them. For two hours she prayed. She promised all sorts of things and tried most everything she could think of. By the time the two hour mark was hit, she had created a shrine and the room was filled with incense. Then the door opened. Naruto looked at the jonin with sunken eyes. He smiled at them.

"My first impression of you is… I hate you all."

Naruto whimpered and prayed even more.

On The Roof

Finally, she had resigned herself to the sad fact that there would be no reprieve. She was stuck. At least she had a cool jonin for a teacher. She ignored the harpie.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. I have very few likes. I dislike a lot of things. You don't need to know my goals or dreams."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. She tuned out Sakura's and barely listened to Sasuke's dramatic monologue. Then Kakashi looked at her.

"Your turn, Blondie."

"Yosh! I am Uzumaki Naruto. I love my family, ramen, and ninjutsu. I hate avengers, harpies, and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My goal is to get my nii-san back home."

There was silence. Kakashi was all like *nod, nod* 'You understand, young grasshopper…' Sasuke was all like, 'WTF? Avengers?' Sakura was all like, 'HARPIE? Die, Die, DIE!' Naruto just smiled at them all.

"And I'm actually a girl."

Sasuke stared, Sakura fell over and Kakashi face faulted. Then Kakashi looked up with a bored look.

"Tomorrow, 7 a.m., Training Ground 7, no breakfast."

Then he left. Naruto ran off to find Shika. She eventually found him being screamed at by Ino. Without a thought, she grabbed him and dragged him with her. He ran behind her automatically. Ino only stared after them in shock. Once Naruto was certain she wasn't following, she stopped.

"You okay?"

Shikamaru only fell onto his back and watched the clouds. Naruto grinned. Lazy bum. She flopped down and watched too. It was really very relaxing.

"Shika?"

"Hmm?"

She frowned.

"Am I cursed?"

He looked at her. She didn't look at him.

"Cause… I lost my birth parents. I don't have a mom. And I'm on a team with the most annoying people ever."

Shika reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Stop talking."

She looked at him in surprise. He was looking at the clouds again.

"Stop being troublesome, too."

She smiled. Shika only turned his head and seemed to go to sleep. He was hiding the blush on his face. Naruto leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Shika."

They watched the clouds for the rest of the afternoon.

**That's all for now, folks. And to xburner21, I wouldn't do that. Sasunaru is way too overused right now. I'll keep writing. It'll probably be a while, but I'll work on it. Once again, please give me any pointers or critiques. This is mainly a learning experience for me soooo. Yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Trust

**AN:** Thank you for all of the story alerts and favs! I can't believe that so many people have been interested so far. Also, thanks to shnookums for the pointer. I am not sure if I mentioned it, but I am using this as a kind of learning experience to work on my writing style.

Trust

It was just barely after 6 when Naruto got to the training ground. She was holding a bagel smeared with cream cheese (yum) and munching on it with a slightly zoned expression. Naru stopped walking when she reached a stone in the middle of the grounds. She stared at it for a moment, tracing all of the names with her eyes. After she finished her bagel, she wiped her hands on her shorts and bowed to the stone. Then she sleepily (aka bumping into branches and tripping over nothing) climbed into a tree and passed out with the rather calming sound of birds chirping and the cool breeze that usually accompanied the rising sun.

It was someone's shouting that woke her. An annoying, shrill voice that hurt her ears. She distantly heard her name and wondered what was going on. Then she opened her eyes. It was no longer peaceful. Sakura was screaming at Kakashi in her red dress thingy. She looked down and saw Sasuke staring at Sakura with a blank expression. When Naruto looked up again, Kakashi was staring at her with his eye. She jumped a little bit and almost fell off the branch she was laying on. Kakashi simply lifted a hand and crooked his finger. She shivered when he let loose a little bit of killing intent.

"It would appear that Naruto has been here for quite some time. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

She jumped down and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Her hair was in a high ponytail and ran down her back. She was wearing an orange tank top covered by a black denim jacket that appeared to have the sleeves torn off. Her shorts were black also and she had black combat boots with orange trim. Her headband was the standard blue and tied around her neck. Her eyes sparkled with mirth at Kakashi's predicament.

"Yeah. Hehe, I got here at around six and fell asleep."

She looked at the sky with some major confusion.

"Why is it 10 o'clock already?"

"Because Kakashi-sensei was LATE!"

Naruto winced at the banshee's voice. It didn't help that she had enhanced hearing from Daddy. She looked at Kakashi with a pained look. He simply shook his head and began explaining the exercise.

"You will need to get one of these bells to pass. Since there are two, one of you will fail."

Naruto frowned at the sparkly objects in confusion. Weren't they supposed to be a team though? And how would they get one from a JONIN? She gave up on trying to think about it and waited for the rest of the instructions.

"WHAT?"

Naru winced at the harpies shriek. Kakashi sensei glared at her.

"You have until the alarm goes off."

There was another dramatic pause. Sakura was staring at Kakashi with a constipated face. Sasuke was glaring at the ground thinking, 'I must succeed so I can kill _**That Man**_.' (Excel Saga reference for all those who have seen it. Hilarious. The last episode is very perverted though…) Naruto was staring at her teammates with an incredulous expression.

"Begin."

…Fast Forward…

Sakura's scream ripped through the air. Naruto winced at the annoying tone and hurried in that general direction. She wasn't going to be able to avoid Kakashi sensei for much longer. He was so mean! First he shoved his finger up her butt (Pervert!), then he used her love of shiny things against her, and now he was torturing the rest of her team. She wasn't sure that she liked him too much anymore. Then she reached Sakura. The girl was passed out.

Naru grimaced. What a wimp. Then she looked around the clearing a little bit more. And stopped. Her whole body twitched before she became dangerously still. Sasuke's head was in the ground. Kinda. More like right above the ground. And he was glaring at her. With his duckbutt hairdo messed up. She burst into rib cracking laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA…you…giggle….you are SUCH a loser! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! Deadlast, get me out of here!"

She stopped laughing and stared. Her face was suddenly right in front of his.

"What…did…you…say?"

He had paled and was trying to get his head away from her's.

"…I need help."

She grinned.

Later

Kakashi was sitting down and reading his smut book when something happened. His Icha Icha sense began to tingle. He froze and glanced around. Someone meant to do harm to his smut. But who? He was still searching when someone came from behind and tackled him. He almost knocked them out, but saw that it was Sasuke. And he had been dressed up in a pink frilly dress. The boy looked traumatized. He glanced around before looking at Kakashi.

"You have to save me."

Kakashi tilted his head.

"From what?"

Sasuke paled and looked over slowly. Naru had her face next to his ear and had whispered. He screamed and ran away. Naru watched him go before looking at Kakashi sensei.

"By the way, you keep reading that smut in front of us, I'll tell Ojii sama."

Kakashi clutched his book. The Hokage wouldn't let him read this in front of Naruto. He had already warned him.

"And I'll tell him to ban them from Konoha. Savvy?"

He shivered as she grinned evilly and jumped out of the clearing.

"Sasuke, where are you! I need to finish dressing you up!"

It wasn't until she was gone that he realized the bells were too.

**AN: So, yeah. I'm gonna try to get a new chapter or two up now that everything has calmed down and it is winter break. I'm glad that so many have added me to their alerts. I could do with more reviews, and if you notice any errors, I'll see if I can fix it.**


	4. Interlude: Developments

**AN: So… I got bored today and tried to work on this story. It worked out, but this is what I got. Give me some reviews Please! ^_^**

Interlude: Developments

Naru skipped along the streets happily. Her team had passed and she had gotten to torture duckbutt. She was getting ready to enter Ichiraku's when someone called out.

"Hey, Naru!"

She turned and saw Team 10 standing nearby. She waved excitedly at them. Ino hopped over and hugged her. Choji smiled and offered her a chip. Shika smiled faintly at her before slouching again. She blushed at the knowing glance Ino gave her.

"How did you do? Did your team pass?"

Naru bounced in place happily.

"Yep! And it was because of me! I blackmailed Sasuke into helping me!"

Choji laughed.

"How?"

Naru laughed evilly. Shika shivered with fear. He had heard that laugh before. Naru had just been complimented by Anko for a job well done. It had been 'bring your family to work' day. He sighed.

"That poor bastard."

Asuma looked at him. Shika shook his head. Troublesome. Naru then disappeared into the ramen stand with a yell. A moment later, Shika trudged in followed by Ino, Choji, and Asuma. Within minutes, everyone was celebrating a good day. If anyone noticed Naru and Shika holding hands, none of them said anything.

Later

Naru skipped along beside Shika as they left Ichiraku's. He had insisted on walking her home. She felt a flutter of joy at that thought. The lazy bum was actually going out of his way to take her home. Too soon, they were walking along the street to her apartment building. She skipped in front of him and turned around. She put her tongue out and closed her eye.

"Do you like your team?"

He shrugged.

"They're troublesome. But okay."

She giggled. Then she turned back around and they continued walking together.

"Typical. I hope Ino doesn't kidnap me."

He raised a brow at her.

"What? She gave me a look! You know what happens then! Girl talk!"

He smirked. Naru grimaced.

"Please don't channel duckbutt again. I'll get enough of him soon anyways."

Shika smiled at her. Naru blinked and blushed. They were quiet as they went up to her apartment. Then they were outside her door. Naru shuffled nervously and tired to chuckle. Then she took a deep breath and turned to him. And promptly blushed from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Shikamaru had leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He backed up and chuckled at her. Then he took her hand.

"Good night, Naru."

She blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

"G-goo-d n-ni-ght, Sh-shika."

He turned and started to walk away. Naru quickly ran inside her apartment, slammed the door, and collapsed against said abused door. Then she took a few seconds to take in what had just happened. Then she grinned.

"YES! Yesyesyesyes! Woohoo!"

She did a little boogie before she tripped with a large crash.

"Owww…"

Outside, Shika walked on with a blush and a smile. He even chuckled after he heard her trip.

**AN: There we go. The product of a few minutes. I'm proud of myself. I might do several more of these before I start the story again. RZ out.**


	5. Off To See The Wizard

**AN: And I am back. I am so sorry for my long absence, and I must thank ElricLawliet for pushing me to action. Now that summer break is here, I will be continuing Forever and a Day. Thank you for all of those who have favorited and alerted me and my story. A round of applause to those who reviewed. Once again, I will always appreciate tips and pointers. ^_^**

Off To See The Wizard

The forest was quiet. To some, that would be a normal occurrence. After all, wasn't the forest supposed to be quiet and calming? To others, it would mean that predators were lurking. Sadly for one critter, this was the case. Blurs zipped through the trees, barely making a sound or even leaving evidence of their passage. In the distance, several other blurs would occasionally make their appearance. Within moments all movement had ceased. A gentle breeze passed by and ruffled the leaves. All noise made was covered by the leaves. Then a cat ambled into sight.

Movement sprang through the area as the blurs from before converged on the animal. The feline tried to quickly leave the clearing. It was too late. Before it could go one step, it was lifted into the arms of Naruto. Tora started scratching all it could reach.

"Pink bow around neck. Target acquired."

"STOP SCRATCHING YOU PITIFUL ESCUSE FOR A TIGER!"

~Later~

"Oh, I missed you Tora! Don't ever do that to me again, sweetie. Now, let's go home!"

The large woman left the Hokage's office and the ninja in the room turned back to the desk. Sarutobi smiled at Team 7. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing at attention. Naruto was glaring at the door and muttering. He could barely catch some of the words,but knew that they were things she had learned from Anko. Without hesitation, he smiled at them all.

"We have a few other missions you could take today. Mrs. Mirado needs her grocery shopping done, and Mr. Akimo would like some help picking weeds out of his vegetable garden."

He was interrupted by Naruto stomping her foot.

"Give us a C rank, Ojii-sama. I won't take chores."

"Naruto! Show respect to the Hokage!"

Sarutobi ignored Sakura and Iruka's reprimands and studied his adopted granddaughter. She would go very far. But not right now. He thought for a moment.

"We have one C rank that would be acceptable for a Genin team. Tazuna, come in!"

~Later~

Naruto ran through the streets to Shika's field and grinned when she saw him. She jumped on the boy sleeping on the ground and laughed at his grunt.

"Shika, guess what?"

He looked at her.

"Team 7 is going on a C-rank to Wave! We will be leaving in the morning! I've never been out of Konoha before."

Shika sighed before looking at her again. Naruto was just blabbering away,going on about how she was going to beat up so many people, and make so many friends, and did he know what to pack when leaving Konoha? He sighed again before looking up at the clouds. Naru eventually grew quiet.

"I am nervous."

He looked at her and saw that she was looking at her hands.

"You'll do fine."

She looked up. Shika smiled slightly at her.

"I know you will."

He looked back up at the sky.

"And you will be back soon enough. I'll be right here."

He didn't need to look over to see the smile she gave him. Shika only sighed as she hugged him and laid on him.

"Thanks, Shika."

It was calm for a few minutes. Then Naru spoke up again.

"What should I take?"

"You can use one of my families spare scrolls. We have plenty that are made for traveling."

~Morning~

Naru was jumping slightly as she waited for the rest of her team to arrive. Shika had given her a light weight backpack that had all of the supplies she would need sealed inside. He had given her a crash course in using it and walked her home. Tazuna was standing nearby. The old guy was already drunk. She wrinkled her nose. Sake smelled horrible this early in the morning. Naru looked around again.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're on time."

Her teacher smiled at her.

"Missions are very important. Wouldn't want to disgrace the village, wouldn't we?"

Naruto nodded. 5 minutes later, the others arrived. Naru was a big jumble of energy as she waited to leave the gates.

"Does everyone have their stuff?"

Kakashi looked at his students and studied them. Sakura had a overflowing backpack over her shoulders. Sasuke was only a little better. His bag was medium sized and still full. Naruto had her small backpack that looked like it had nothing in it.

"You have everything, Naruto?"

"Yes, Sensei! Shika let me use one of his families spare bags."

Kakashi nodded. The Naras always had extras laying around. They were too lazy to do last minute sealing. He had even used one before.

"Off we go."

Naru screamed in excitement and ran out of the gates. Almost. She stopped right before she left them and tiptoed over some invisible line. Then she started screaming again and ran in circles.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"This is the first time I've been outside the village!"

Her team sighed and dropped their heads. Tazuna looked between his bottle and her, wondering if he had drunk too much already. Then he shrugged and drank the rest of the bottle before pulling another one out of somewhere.

~Later (skipping over Demon Brothers, same thing happens but I just want to put in this scene to develop my story. I figure they wouldn't get there in one day due to the fact that they have a drunk with them.)~

Naru wondered how long until they would get to Tazuna's home. She felt her excitement finally wearing off and she was beginning to miss home. Her eyes narrowed in thought as she thought of Shikamaru. What if he got a C-rank right when she came back and had to leave the village too? Now she wished she was on his team. Then she wouldn't have to deal with the banshee, and he wouldn't have to deal with Ino. A little voice told her that she just missed him. She quietly agreed. With it.

"_Daddy?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Am I supposed to be missing Shika?"_

Kyuubi grumbled. She tried to listen, but only caught bits and pieces. Something about dead deer and how his kit wasn't going to go away so soon. Amazing how he could be so quiet despite being so large.

"_**That depends on how you feel about him."**_

"_That fuzzy, warm feeling when I am with him? Or how I want him to kiss me again?"_

"_**HE WHAT!"**_

Naru jumped as Kyuubi started planning Shikamaru's demise. He wasn't sure how he would carry it out, but he would do it some how. No one was touching his kit. No way. No how.

"_Daddy, calm down. It was only once. On the cheek."_

Naru blushed. Kakashi was watching his pupil. She seemed to be having a conversation with Kyuubi. He glared slightly. Freakin demon.

"_**That boy will die. Somehow. He is seeking to take your virtue."**_

Naru tilted her head.

"_What are you talking about?"_

Kyuubi slammed his head into the bars. He should never have erased her talk with Anko.

**Yay! I am done with another chapter. Please review and give me some pointers. One of you commented on how Kakashi tried to kill Naru. I remembered that and I am working as I go along. There have to be some plot twists, right? I am so surprised that this has been so well received. To those who read the notes, thanks. I might be a little slow at updating, but I am doing my best (ish). **


	6. AN Please Read!

My lovelies! My minions! My readers! Please do not be too angered with me! I am in my first couple months of college and though a guest or two (whoever you are, thanks!) have requested that I update, that will be an issue. I haven't worked on this story for a long time. Almost two years since I have even looked at my done chapters. As such, I may need to revamp the story entirely. I had some issues in the writing that I didn't catch till it was up and I have no beta, no plan, and almost no motivation for it. It is a cute idea, and I love it, but I am gonna have to work on my priorities for it. That said, I will _hopefully_ get to it within a month. And that is only for reviewing the chapters I have and deciding if/when I will continue. I appreciate all of the support and am so thankful for you all!

RZ


End file.
